putinpseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ (Frequently Asked Questions)
These are frequently asked questions concerning the series. What is the series about? The series is, roughly, about the Vocaloids Rin and Len dealing with dark and troubled past lives (or so they think) in Russia while also trying to establish their own relationship with each other in the present day alongside Miku and other characters. For a broad analysis of the series, see our Putin-P series page. For a basic explanation of the plot from the first part to the last, see our separate Part pages linked on the main series page. Why does Rin say "nya"? The phrase "nya" is the Japanese onomatopoeia for "mew", the shortened version of the sound that a cat makes that is usually associated with a kitten. Numtack05 confirmed in a blog post that Rin says "nya" often as a verbal tic to make herself seem cuter due to an association with cats. This association is played up when broadcasting Assassin!, where she wears a Christmas themed cat outfit. Why is Miku dating Ronald McDonald? Hatsune Miku and Ronald McDonald are both, in the Putin-P series, computer programs with specific functions in society--Miku, based the real vocal synthesizing software, is an idol who sings to entertain and express the feelings of other people, while Ronald is the beloved mascot of the McDonald's franchise who entertains children and sells drugs alongside a darker military purpose. As both are have individual personalities and autonomy, they are in the Putin-P world capable of meeting each other and falling in love. Miku's love for Ronald begins around the start of Part 2 as a result of, or resulting in, her fascination with the America that Ronald represents, while Ronald himself appears dazzled by the idol. Miku's love for Ronald in the series is strong and a crucial part of her character, while Ronald himself has a sizable impact on the rest of the cast. Why Do Characters from Other Media Appear on Videos? Characters from contemporary Japan, historical figures, and characters from other media make multiple cameos for a variety of reasons in the videos. To see the multiple roles that these characters have in the series, both as symbols and as minor characters physically present in the story, see the Cameo Characters page. The specifics of their symbolism vary from video to video, explained in depth on each song's Illustration or Sound analysis pages. Their appearances may in part be explained by Numtack05 as being due to existing on the internet, with the entire series being a personification of events that can take place online. Some visions may also appear in the PV because the Vocaloid characters are hallucinating or high on drugs, as well, although this is not always the case. Drug hallucinations are also explained in Illustration analysis sections on individual song pages. What is "Lalalala Happy☆"? "Lalalala Happy☆" is a term that first appeared in "Let's Dream.", the song that introduced Rin and Len as drug users who used weed to escape from their everyday problems. Since then, the term has been used by individual characters to indicate that they are on drugs, and especially if they are experiencing a drug high. More broadly, and often followed by "I can't stop yet" and "I can't stop anymore", the term refers to characters experiencing addiction. As an example, Camui Gackpo references his past life's addiction to drugs while a child soldier with the term. Subtitle Colors Particularly after Part 1, in many cases the subtitles of videos change color to indicate the speaker and the state that the speaker is in, although not all color changes are explained or precedented. Some videos, such as Under the Cherry Blossoms☆ and The Eyes That Don't Vanish., are special cases in which the subtitles are special colors or all one color regardless of singer. *Rin is usually indicated by yellow subtitles, with red subtitles to show she has switched into her yandere Red Rin personality. *Len is initially represented by blue and teal subtitles for an unknown reason, before becoming represented by yellow subtitles for his normal self and red subtitles when referencing back to his dog past life. *Miku is represented by teal subtitles normally and red or pink subtitles when acting unusually. *Elena is represented by pink subtitles. *Gackpo is represented by purple and white subtitles initially, then blue and red subtitles inside the data world; it is unknown what these colors represent specifically. Who is the Human Len? The "Human Len", a separate character from the Vocaloid Kagamine Len, is an unknown boy who lived in the Russian era. More can be learned on his character page. He is not believed to be Irina's brother, as the term used to refer to him only denotes comrades or countrymen. Category:Putin-P World Guide